The present invention is a swinging drawer that takes the form of an upper open compartment that is fastened to the underside of an upper wall cabinet/furniture such as, for example, an upper kitchen cabinet that is attached or hung on a wall.
A swinging drawer of this type is an advantageous complement to kitchen cabinets because it allows the existing space underneath the kitchen cabinets to be well utilized and can be subsequently attached to existing kitchen cabinets.
The task of the present invention is a swinging drawer of the aforementioned type, which can be attached to an open compartment on already existing kitchen cabinet and utilized immediately, is very accessible to the user and can be assembled easily and inexpensively.
The solution to the presented task of the invention is identified by the features declared in Protection claim 1.